


A Lesson Worth Relearning

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sam, Desperate!Sam, Edging, Grace Kink, Grace as lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Sub!Sam, dom!Gabriel, needy!Sam, top!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Sam gets taught a lesson in the best way possible. Never touch what isn't yours.





	A Lesson Worth Relearning

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo Square Filled: Shower Sex (It becomes a lot easier to write when one of them is a celestial being)  
> prompt in bold taken from a smut prompt list on tumblr: "If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?"

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when Gabriel appeared out of the ether, his arms wrapping around him under the spray of water coming down from the showerhead.

"Shit, Gabe you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Aw, Samshine, you know I'd never let that happen." Gabriel tightened his hold on the hunter, stretching up to nose along the curve of Sam's shoulder. "Just thought you could use some company."

"Oh, you did, did you? Or where you just getting impatient waiting for me to come to bed?"

"Mm, bit of both. You know me too well Sammy."

Gabriel ran a hand down Sam's torso, fingers trailing lightly over his half-hard cock. Sam's breath hitched at the barely there touch, his cock twitching in response.

"Tsk, were you touching yourself, Sam? Thought I told you, this," Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam's growing erection and squeezed it lightly, "was mine?"

"Ah, Gabe. Shit."

"You didn't answer my question; where you touching yourself?"

Sam steadied his breathing as Gabriel added more pressure, throwing an arm out to brace against the tiled wall in front of him.

"Yes. Yes, Gabriel, I was touching myself." Sam hissed out an exhale as Gabriel stroked him, once, before squeezing his cock again. "I was thinking of last night, of how good you felt inside me and I couldn't help myself."

Gabriel let go of Sam suddenly, his hands trailing around to cup Sam's ass roughly. His fingers dug almost painfully into flesh, just enough to draw a deep groan from Sam, his head falling forward. The water trickling over his head did nothing to help deter his arousal. He loved it when Gabriel got possessive of him, loved how the Angel mixed pain with pleasure in all the best ways. 

"That was very naughty of you, wasn't it? You're lucky I showed up when I did; if you had come before joining me in bed, you'd really be in trouble."

"Wasn't, ah", Sam grunted, his words faltered by Gabriel's suddenly slicked up finger sliding between his cheeks, "wasn't planning on finishing. Mm, fuck; I know better than that Gabriel."

Gabriel leaned into Sam and kissed his way across Sam's shoulders, his Grace-lubed finger prodding lightly at Sam's hole. Sam pushed back instinctively, eyes sliding closed and a soft moan escaping his lips.

“Still, best to refresh your memory on what happens to naughty hunters who play with someone else’s belongings.”

Sam huffed out a breath, a fresh wave of arousal coursing through him at Gabriel’s words. The moan working its way up his throat came out as a whimper as the pressure against his tight muscle disappeared.

“Gabriel…”, Sam whined at the loss. “Please.”

Gabriel turned Sam around and pushed him back against the wall, away from the spray of warm water. Sam shivered at the sudden coolness of the tiles against his back. He watched in slight confusion as Gabriel snapped his fingers; the surrounding showerheads turned on, the hot water soon warming the room as steam began to fog the air.

"Wouldn't want you to catch cold, now would we?" Gabriel quipped with a smirk as he stepped closer.

He pressed up against Sam, his erection heavy against Sam's thigh. Sam gulped as he saw a glint of power flash in Gabriel's eyes.

"Gabr-"

Gabriel cut him off, tugging his head down and crushing his lips to Sam's as his hand tangled in Sam's long locks. His free hand roamed over Sam's torso, nails scraping over a pert nipple. The hunter let out a hiss at the sensation, the sound muffled against Gabriel's lips.

Gabriel kissed him breathless before moving on, teeth nipping along his jawline down to his throat. Sam moaned long and loud as he felt the Angel leaving his marks on him, pleasure sparking every nerve at thought of how he would look in the morning.

As the steam filled the room, Gabriel worked his way down Sam's body, hands and lips slowly working him into a frenzy. By the time Gabriel took him in hand again, Sam's limbs were trembling with the strain of staying still. He knew better than reach out for Gabriel, to try to direct him where he needed him most, knew that to do so would only cause Gabriel to draw things out even longer.

Gabriel wrapped a hand around Sam's aching cock, stroking the flush length slowly as his other hand rubbed soothingly along Sam's hip to steady him.

"Please, Gabriel. Enough teasing, fuck, please. Feels too good."

**"If you don't like my teasing, then why are you moaning?"**

"Didn't say I didn't like it, it's, ah fuck, 's just too much."

Gabriel grinned against Sam's heated skin and a cool sensation traveled through him as a trail of Gabriel's Grace snaked up his body, easing him just far enough off the edge for Gabriel to continue his delicious torment.

"There, that should buy us some more time. Wouldn't want you to come before I've driven my point home, would we?"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow up at Sam and dropped to his knees, his mouth enveloping Sam's cock before he could respond. Gabriel swallowed him down, deep-throating him until his nose brushed against Sam's groin.

"Shit, Gabriel."

Sam clenched his fists at his side, fingers itching to grasp at Gabriel's hair. He breathed deep and resisted the urge to buck into the Archangel's mouth, knew he was not the one in control here as Gabriel bobbed up and down on his aching cock at a tortuously slow pace.

Gabriel's fingers dug into Sam's hips, holding him still as his tongue laved over the swollen length. He sucked and licked at Sam's cock until he was quivering with the strain of staying upright, the wall at his back and Gabriel's strong hands at his waist the only things keeping him standing.

"Baby, please, too close. Please."

Gabriel released Sam's cock with a pop, placing a last lick over the head of it to lap up the dribble of pre-come that had gathered at the tip, causing Sam to groan at the sight.

"Such a good boy, Sam, taking what I give you so well." Gabriel stayed on his knees, his hands rubbing soothing circles over Sam's calves, his Grace bringing Sam back from the edge once more. "But I'm not quite done with you yet, Sugar. Gonna need you to be good for me a little bit longer, my sweet Sammy. Wanna make sure the lesson sinks in, don't we?"

Sam groaned in response as his breathing steadied. He needed to come so badly already, but resolved himself to hold on as long as Gabriel required him to; he had known the risks he took when he had started without Gabriel, knew the price he would have to pay if he were caught.

Gabriel ran a hand down Sam's thigh and lifted the leg over his shoulder, giving himself access to Sam's ass without having to turn him around. His hand slipped between Sam's legs, fingers once again slicked with lube as he began to work his lover open for him.

"Oh fuck, Gabriel." Sam moaned as Gabriel's finger breached the tight ring of muscle, back arching as he resisted pushing against the digit. "Shit."

"That’s it, Sammy. Love the sounds you make for me, sweetheart."

Gabriel turned his head and gave Sam's thigh a nip to distract him as he adjusted to the probing finger. Sam hissed in pleasure as he fought against the pleasure rising within him again.

"Steady, Sugar. Being so good for me, wouldn't want to ruin it now, would you? Then we'd have to start all over again and it would be so much more difficult for you."

Sam whimpered at the thought of being Graced back to hardness if he came early, of having the process restarted and drawn out even longer.

"Fuck, Gabriel. Please, more baby, need more."

Gabriel pulled his finger out slowly, grinning against Sam's leg and adding a second finger as he pushed back into him. He pumped into Sam, fingers crooking every other thrust to brush lightly against his prostate.

Sam keened at the sparks that coursed through his veins as Gabriel ghosted over that magic spot. It took all his concentration not to come then and there as Gabriel worked him open.

"Gabriel, please...ah, fuck, baby. 'M ready, please. Fuck me, Gabriel, want to feel you split me open."

Gabriel eased his fingers out of Sam's slick hole, placing one last kiss to Sam's thigh as he slid it off his shoulder and stood up. His hands ran up Sam's legs as he rose, digging into his hips and lifting him up against the shower wall.

Sam thrilled at the display of power, the strength Gabriel possessed allowing him to manhandle Sam so effortlessly. His legs wrapped around Gabriel's waist instinctively, his arms raising up to grasp at the top ledge of the wall to pull himself up enough for Gabriel to line his thick, hard cock up with Sam's clenching hole. When Gabriel was in place, he stared back at Sam, a challenge glinting in his honeyed eyes.

"C'mon, Sugar, fuck yourself on my cock. Don't come until I say, Sammy."

Sam groaned and eased himself down on Gabriel's length, muscles straining with effort as he fought to go slow. He slid down, inch by inch, his long moan echoed by Gabriel as the Archangel filled him, his rim stretching around Gabriel's thick cock with a delicious burn.

"Ah, fuck Gabriel, feels so good", Sam hissed. "Love how full you make me feel. So fucking big, baby."

"Mm, shit, Sammy. Always so fucking tight for me, so good. Wanna fuck you into this fucking wall so bad, Sugar. Make you never forget who you belong to."

Sam pushed down on Gabriel, not stilling until he was fully seated on his cock. He arched his back as he adjusted to the feeling, relishing in the fading sting as his head braced back against the wall. He renewed his grip on the top of the wall, holding tight to the edge as he clenched his legs and pulled Gabriel closer.

"Do it, Gabriel. Fucking, ah shit, fucking own me."

Gabriel growled, his tightened grip sure to leave bruises as he pulled out. He thrust back into Sam slowly, lips curling into a grin as Sam tried to push back in vain, his grip holding him in place.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart, you take what I give you, nothing more."

Gabriel tamped down the urge he felt to just hammer into the hunter, to give him what they both needed so desperately. He needed to see Sam fall apart for him, hear him beg his forgiveness for his near-transgression.

"So fucking needy aren't you, Sammy? Such a fucking slut for this cock." Gabriel emphasized his words with a deep thrust, causing Sam to cry out in pleasure. "Tell me, Sugar, who does this ass belong to?"

Sam panted, his head spinning with lust and need as he fought to speak.

"You, Gabriel, only you. Please, baby, fuck me harder. Need to come."

"Mm, and why should I let you? Have you earned that privilege yet, have you learned your lesson?" Gabriel thrust into him again, pulling back at a snail's pace and soaking up the wonderfully pitiful look on Sam's desperate face.

"Yes, yes Gabriel. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched myself, should have resisted. It wasn't mine to play with, only yours." Sam tried again to move beneath Gabriel's grip, to find some kind of friction, all to no avail. "Please, baby. I...fuck, I'm sorry. Forgive me, please."

"That's my good boy, my sweet Sammy. I forgive you, Sam." Gabriel ran one of his hands down to Sam's weeping cock, his fingers trailing lightly over the hard length and thrilling at the hiss Sam let out at his touch. "Fuck, you're so sensitive right now, aren't you? So close to just blowing your load all over yourself. Soon, Sammy, soon. Just hold on tight, Sugar, I'll give you what you need."

Gabriel wrapped his hand around Sam's aching erection and thrust sharply into him, setting a brutal pace as Sam held on tight.

Sam's knuckles blanched with the effort of keeping his grip on the slippery tiles, the Archangel inside him finally making good on his promise to fuck him into the wall. He used what little concentration he had left on withholding his release as Gabriel stroked him in time to his deep thrusts.

Gabriel adjusted his angle slightly, just enough to find that sweet spot inside Sam; each snap of his hips sliding over Sam's prostate and resulting in the most beautiful sounds.

"Gabriel, ah fuck. So fucking good." Sam rambled endlessly as Gabriel pumped into him, his pace never faltering as he pushed Sam ever closer to the edge. "Baby, shit yes, yes. So close, Gabriel, fuck, so close."

"I gotcha, sweetheart, I'm right there with you. Gonna come so fucking hard with your tight ass choking my cock like this. Fuck I love you so much, Sam. So fucking good for me." Gabriel pummeled into Sam, his cock throbbing as he neared the edge. "'M close, Sugar. Come for me, Sammy, let me feel you come on my cock. Be a good boy, Sam and come."

Gabriel thrust into Sam once more and Sam let himself go. He arched into Gabriel's touch, his cum spurting over the Angel's hand and onto their stomachs, Gabriel's name renting the air as he clenched down on Gabriel.

"Fuck, Gabriel! Yes, fuck. Love you Gabriel. Always. Fuck, ah so good."

Gabriel stilled within Sam as he clenched down on him, ropes of cum filling the hunter's ass as Sam spasmed around him. He continued stroking Sam through the younger man's release, continuing his thrusts shallowly as they rode out their climaxes.

"Sam, oh fuck, Sugar. You were such a good boy for me. So fucking good, holding on for so long."

Gabriel pressed Sam gently against the wall, his hands release their grip to brace himself against the tiles. He leaned in and swallowed down Sam's lingering moans as he kissed him. Sam's hands released their grip on the wall and tangled in Gabriel's hair, deepening the kiss. When he finally came up for air, Gabriel rested his forehead against Sam's, one hand coming to rub soothing circles along Sam's side.

"You wanted me to catch you, didn't you?" Gabriel chuckled, his nose rubbing playfully across Sam's. "Wanted me to teach you a lesson."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I like it when you take me apart like that."

Gabriel grinned and eased his spent cock out of Sam and gingerly set him back on his feet, soothing his muscles with his Grace just enough so Sam could stand on his own. The pair of them stepped back under the spray of water, Gabriel shutting off the other showerheads with a snap as they washed off the sweaty, sticky result of their lovemaking.

As Gabriel helped Sam towel off, having snapped himself dry, he held him close and looked up at him tenderly.

"Y'know Sam, you don't have to go through such round about measures for me to give you what you need; all you ever have to do is ask."

"Mm, I know. But sometimes it's better if you get all worked up on your own. Now, I know we just showered, but I can't help but want to get into bed and work up a sweat all over again."

A flash of power glinted in Gabriel's eyes as he raised his hand to snap them back to their room.

"Your wish, my command, Sugar."


End file.
